


Brown Eyed Boy (p.p drabble?)

by imdoingathingmom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nervous babes, Other, Reader-Insert, Shy Peter, Shy Peter Parker, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdoingathingmom/pseuds/imdoingathingmom
Summary: Aesthete definition: a person who professes to have a refined sensitivity toward the beauties of art and nature. Someone who loves art.





	Brown Eyed Boy (p.p drabble?)

**Author's Note:**

> Aesthete definition: a person who professes to have a refined sensitivity toward the beauties of art and nature. Someone who loves art.

Y/n didn’t consider themselves a stalker. They thought of themselves as an aesthete. After all the brown eyed boy in their chemistry class was in fact a form of art. One forged from the skillful hands of God themselves.

Every time y/n saw Peter Parker they entered a day dream like state; wondering how it would feel to run their hands through his fluffy brown curls.

Every time Peter Parker spoke y/n sighed in content. The sound like the ting of wind chimes swinging softly in a low breeze.

Every time Peter Parker looked in y/n’s direction they turned into a puddle of nerves. Their face slowly heating up.

Everything about the brown eyed boy fascinated y/n but they could never work up the courage to talk to him. Today was different though. Y/n decided to try something more. They were tired of watching from afar as much as it was satisfying.

Y/n took a deep breath and ran a hand through their hair before rounding the corner. There he was at his locker, three spaces down, shoving books in like he was in a hurry. Y/n froze, skin clamming up, and decided this was a mistake. Before they could turn and leave a voice called out, stopping them mid-step.

“Did you need something, y/n?”

Good job Einstein he caught you staring. Y/n took a deep breath and plastered a nervous smile on their face before taking a few hesitant steps over to Peter’s locker. “Uh, hi Peter.” Peter chuckled softly and smiled. Y/n paled a bit and swallowed harshly.

“Hello y/n wha-” Before he could finish y/n looked down and took a step back, turning their body away from Peter at the same time.

“I, uh, actually didn’t need anything. I'msorryforbotheringyouI'mjustgonnagonow.” Y/n’s face was on fire as they hurriedly explained and began walking away. Peter walked after them, leaving his locker open, and grabbed y/n’s wrist.

“Hey hold on. It’s okay.” He pulled y/n into a hug and rubbed their rigid back until they calmed down. When their breathing slowed he pulled away and smiled at them. “You okay?” Y/n nodded and nervously gnawed on their bottom lip.

“I-i’m sorry. You just…make me really nervous. I-I’ve been t-trying to work up the c-courage to talk to y-you for weeks now.”

“Oh I know my friend Ned actually pointed it out a couple of days ago. I didn’t want to spook you though so I just waited for you to come to me.”

“O-oh” y/n felt incredibly stupid then. Another wave of heat went crawling up their skin. Peter stepped back a bit as if he just now noticed how much of y/n’s personal space he was in. A light blush brushed across his cheeks and his hand went to the back of his neck.

“Do y-you maybe want to go out sometime, y/n?” His brown eyes flicked up to watch y/n’s face and for the first time Y/n was able to see all the different colors that lived there. It wasn’t just brown but flecks of gold as well, it was beautiful. Y/n felt as if they could stare into those eyes forever. They took a shaky breath and nodded.

“Yeah I’d love to Peter.”


End file.
